deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sniperteam82308
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. More of my story is up!!!! Enjoy!!! DS2117 00:30, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I got the blog up. Meet the Clarkes (DISCUSSION) DS2117 05:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) YOU LIKE RED VS. BLUE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!! ME TOO!!! DS2117 05:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Clarification Sysop; have been for a while, though not as active as I once was. Auguststorm1945 23:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism (66.75.54.28) Given that DS2117 blanked his own user page immediately after you undid a previous blanking by is enough to convince me to delay any immediate action against 66.75.54.28; hopefully, DS2117 can clarify the situation soon. Auguststorm1945 03:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm fine, It was me. I tried to delete my profile but I forgot to sign in. Silly me, I hope this clarifies things for Auguststorm1945. ::While I appreciate your vigilance, please refrain from reporting every single vandal you encounter to me. Our administration team is quite active, and it seems the matter was dealt with shortly before you reported the issue to me. Auguststorm1945 04:57, December 26, 2010 (UTC) DS2117 Needs some help Hey, it's DS2117!!!! I just changed my avatar pic but, some of the pic is cut off. It's really bugging me. With my last avatar, I went to some website to fix but I forgot how to get there. :-( When I signed up, the wiki shoed me what to do but now it won't. Do you know what to do?????????? This will really help me. DS2117 10:42, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey guess what? I think some rivalry is starting between me and some jerk-ass. He's on my art page, origin story, crackshot's mental study page, and my talk page......augh. check out the situation. DS2117 21:42, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh my God, this guy can go to HELL for all I care....... DS2117 21:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) DS2117's Pic Here it is. Good luck!!!!! DS2117 06:39, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Meh I only read the news there and sometimes contribute. It seems people more skilled than me always edit things before me. Matt of the wastes 09:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Just a question. Do you know how to make that slideshow thing on the mainpage? My friend and I have been wondering how to do that and I would like it to be on my wiki, Brink wiki. U R HERE 2 WTF! U R EVERYWHREE!!! ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 05:11, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to know where i edited before (its a list containing more than 50 wikis, but most of them are like 1-100 edits like this one) ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 05:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Games... You should try Robot Arena 2. It is the ''best robot game I have ever played. I'm sure there is a free download or something like that somewhere. -X-T- 03:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) HHHHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! WHAT'S UP?????? DS2117 20:53, January 19, 2011 (UTC) THIS IS HOW I FEEL ABOUT DEAD SPACE 2 AH!!!!! GOD I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!! DS2117 21:37, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ONLY 6 DAYS AWAY!!!! This is how I feel about Dead Space 2 only six days away from today!!!!!! AH!!!!! thumb|300px|right|fred ScreamingOh BTW, this guy is nuts!!!! Dude, I can't scream that high!!! DS2117 21:02, January 19, 2011 (UTC) My God, he screams soooooooooooo loud, that buzzing sound when something is too loud was going off.......OH MY GOD DS2117 21:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I see the wiki chose my pic to put it up on the internet. You know, when you scroll down to the bottom of the website, where it says "random wikis". I said "Hey..........That's my pic I brought to the wiki a month ago. WOORAH!!!! DS2117 21:40, January 19, 2011 (UTC) BettyBoopKiss Info letter, For my fans of Dead Space Meltdown I have decided for the upcoming new game to make a new Fan fiction. It will have Cara and some possible new Characters I will add in just cause no one really knows all the new characters in the new game. So please i ll keep posts and updates of when it will be completed hoping to hit it out of the park. Ally 22:28, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to add Isaac into your story? DS2117 22:40, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Yours What would be your weapon?Mrgod11234 03:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Blog post I made a blog post go check it out.Mrgod11234 03:45, February 1, 2011 (UTC)It's called NecroMorph go to renect activety page to find ts easily.Mrgod11234 03:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Blog How i get to the fanon wiki?Mrgod11234 05:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I would like to thank you for the past few days I have been driven insane but this code. I will also try to make some contributions to this wiki as well. I hope that we can work together in harmony, and I hope that if I have any problems you will happily answer them. Thank you again. (;,;) Son of Icthar 17:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) (P.s. really sorry mean to put a heading, sorry again.) Hi, thanks for the message I'm going to try it out tomorrow, and finally get to experience Dead Space 2 for myself. I have heard that people have had trouble with the code, so fingers crossed. (;,;) Son of Icthar 23:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Tiny error Hi, if anyone says that I have caused any vandalism I would just like to say that I wrote a blog but forgot to sign in I got rid of the signature of the guest and replaced it with mine. You can tell it's mine because I always leave this mark at the end of a blog' (;,;). Hope this settles any trouble I may have caused, and thank you. Also the code did work and the multiplayer is amazing. I'm now looking for someone with the viral white suit if you know anyone with it please tell me, because I would love to have it. (;,;)12:27, February 5, 2011 (UTC)Son of Icthar A gift (in a way) I would like to thank you for the help you have given me in the past few days, and in return I would like to you give the white viral RIG. I've checked that you play the 360, so tell me if you would like it and I'll let you kill me. Thank you again. (;,;) Son of Icthar 11:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) hey it's DS2117!!!! What's up!?!?!?!!? I'VE MISSED YOU!! BUSY DOING NJROTC SHINANAGINS......... DS2117 22:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) My story has been updated..More story and new chapter... Do you like it?? DS2117 23:24, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi i'm new to wiki so i'm just getting use to it I was stopping by to get your thoughts on my idea of Nathan Mcneil Dead Space 2: The Nightmare as the new DLC that was me and tell me what you thought of it. N.POLITO 14:19, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Lovely Name Why thank you, you have a rather nice name yourself; tell me, do you run around with the Seeker Rifle zoomed in when you play?BatmanVampireNinja 05:43, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh it was just a lucky guess. By the way, your new living room furniture looks great. BatmanVampireNinja 05:43, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Lets talk New Halo CE HD remake!!! 1st Strike availible for PS3 (im not getting it, cuz its way to expensive). Did you get DS2: Severed DLC? ''RC™'' 07:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :click here for Halo Remake ''RC™' 20:05, March 5, 2011 (UTC) are you a homosexua?